It is a basic requirement for an optical fiber connector, a device used for detachable (movable) connection between optical fibers, to precisely connect two end faces of the optical fibers so as to maximally couple light energy outputted by a transmitting optical fiber to a receiving optical fiber and minimize an impact on a system due to involvement of the optical fiber connector in an optical link. To a certain extent, the optical fiber connector affects the reliability and performance of an optical transmission system.
Optical fiber connectors are divided into many types according to connection structures. Some optical fiber connectors have a connector body and an outer enclosure. One end of the connector body is provided with a head connected to an adapter and the other end of the connector body is connected to an optical fiber connection wire. In use, the connector body is locked into the adapter when inserted into the adapter to prevent the connector body from coming off the adapter. In this case, the optical fiber and the optical fiber connector are connected by the head. The outer enclosure encloses the outside of the connector body. When the outer enclosure is pulled outward, the connector body can be unlocked from the adapter.
When optical fiber connectors are densely arranged on the adapter, the optical fiber connectors are close to each other, so it is not easy for fingers to pull the outer enclosure. To make it easy to pull the outer enclosure, some optical fiber connectors are equipped with a handle. The rear end of the handle is slidably connected to the outside of the connector body by sheathing the connector body. The front end of the handle is hooked onto the outer enclosure by way of fastening. When pulled backward, the handle can pull the outer enclosure so as to unlock the connector body from the adapter. By such configuration, the handle is disposed outside the connector body by sheathing the connector body, so the handle is stable and has reliable performance when moved, but the handle has a large size and thus increases the overall dimension of the connector body.